


Simply Sidenotes

by PailetteHazel



Series: Chronicles of a Hopeful Few [4]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PailetteHazel/pseuds/PailetteHazel
Summary: A collection of short stories featuring the DND characters of my party.
Relationships: Alye Crysalker x Sal Devon Archibald Von Dolion of Musicals, Cornelius & Delearys of Aderyn, Cornelius & Faerryn Stamen Limu, Cornelius & Machelle Rowena Renay, Cornelius & Sal Devon Archibald Von Dolion of Musicals, Delearys of Aderyn & Faerryn Stamen Limu, Delearys of Aderyn & Sal Devon Archibald Von Dolion of Musicals, Delearys of Aderyn x Wren, Faerryn Stamen Limu x Nismyl Saurflayer
Series: Chronicles of a Hopeful Few [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631809
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. Constellation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Cornelius' Family

The sky had already darkened, and the first stars were flickering in the sky. The half-wooden, half-tatch roof of the inn creaked a little under the weight of someone climbing on top of it. “Oh- Hi!” the figure addressed a disturbed blackbird that thought this would be a good place to rest for the night. “My name is Corn-” Before the boy could finish his sentence, the bird had flown into the darkness. “oh- okay, Goodnight.”

The rogue sat down and looked up at the stars, the small lights seeming to parody the specks of light on his cheeks. The other members of his party were already asleep, exhausted from the long travel. But Cornelius never really felt the need to go to sleep. He liked it better to be alone somewhere. To think. And he had found that rooftops were the best places for that.

The rogue boy dangled his feet over the edge of the roof. Delearys was definitely the most tired. Even if she had not been in contact with her family for a long time, her anxiety over meeting them again was felt by everyone in the party. Cornelius hummed a soft tune, and let his thoughts wander. He wondered if Delearys would like to forget her family, if she would have the choice. He sighed, and traced the lines of one of his tattoos through the fabric of his sleeve. 

But still, he couldn’t help but imagine.. What could his family be like?

Maybe he had a little sister. Small braids, freckles maybe. Was that why he always felt protective of kids? He chuckled, and could almost hear a high-pitched giggle beside him. 

How about.. a big sister? Who would give him advice on a thousand things, even about the things she wasn’t sure about herself. Cornelius imagined long, flowing hair, the same dark color as his own. 

Or maybe the opposite, a big brother, someone who he could get in trouble with. Who would never say it, but they would know that they would have each other’s back with jokes and crooked grins. 

Finally he could imagine.. a mom. Shaking her head at his antics, but loving him none the less for it. Eyes filled with soft concern. 

Corn’s legs swung back and forth, then stilled. Yes. Such a family would be nice. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early in the morning when the party ate their breakfast. “Corn?” The boy looked up, into the emerald eyes of Delearys. The paladin looked concerned. “Don’t tell me you’ve been staying up all night again?” He shrugged. 

“Rich, coming from the person who kept turning in bed all night.” Sal joined the conversation, waving his cutlery at Delearys. “Well, we wouldn’t have that problem if you didn’t insist on “practice’ for my family by sharing one.” She shot back, easily taking the bait to bicker with the bard. Sal shot Cornelius a quick grin. 

“Maybe you can continue that once we’re on the road.” Faerryn broke in. She then turned to Corn with a smile, her water-like hair flowing around her head with every movement. “But it seems to me they won’t need much more practice.” 

Machelle watched, amused. She didn’t say anything, but her soft giggles rang over the breakfast table.


	2. I’ll be needing Stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Stitches
> 
> Needle and the thread, gotta get you out of my head  
> Needle and the thread, gonna wind up dead  
> Needle and the thread, gotta get you out of my head  
> Needle and the thread, gonna wind up dead

Delearys could hear the sound of the waves crashing and pulling back on the shore. It had been a while since she had been in the Dalynn Estate, but the memories of beach parties and barbeques were dear to her. This time around however, things were much different. Before, the noble girl had been under constant supervision, even when playing, and now the grown woman had been swimming and dancing and celebrating as much as she wanted, surrounded by dear friends.

The small seaside tavern was quiet at this point in the morning. Faerryn was by the ocean, diving for beautiful pearls, and Sal, Ariora and Mac had gone into the city to buy supplies so the party could continue their trip in the afternoon. And Cornelius.. Well, Cornelius was off doing whatever it is what he was doing. The paladin just hoped it wasn’t anything too.. gruesome.

But that left her alone in her room for now. Delearys looked at the gifts that her friends had given her the other day. Beautiful jewels, a flame bow. And, last but not least, a set of clothes gifted by Faerryn.

The druid had put together a dark brown bodice and a flowing silken shirt, which reminded Delearys of Sal's. The fabric, even though not the fine kind she was used to, was comfortable and easy to move in. 

Delearys looked down at her current clothing: her noble travelers tunic had served her loyally, but the short dress started to show its wear. Especially around the gold trims. The paladin took a piece between her fingers: it had been brand new when she had left for her paladin mission, now over a year ago. Father had especially ordered it in the colors of the family.

Delearys felt a wave of nausea overcome her, and she took a deep breath. She quicky pulled the tunic over her head, leaving just her chainmail and underskirt, and put on the new clothes. Lighter. Better.

Suddenly, she noticed the chill of the seaside blowing through the open window, and goosebumps appeared on her legs. The paladin’s eyes came to rest on the crumpled up tunic, on the floor. She could almost hear the voices scolding her. “Don’t treat your gifts that way, Delearys. That's no behaviour for a noble, Delearys.Those fabrics were expensive, Delearys!-” She shook her head and picked up the tunic, laying it spread out on the bed.

“This is mine.” She spoke with determination, as if the piece of clothing could understand it. “I can do with it what I want.” And with a thoughtful hand, she took out the short sword that she had been carrying with her too, that day she left.

The blade slid easily through the dress, and Delearys tugged on it to seperate the skirt from the upper part. Only when she held the ragged edge in her hand, the realisation of what she had done set in, and the paladin panicked for a moment. 

At that moment, she heard a familiar voice: Faerryn had returned from her dive and chatted with the keeper of the tavern.Yes- Faerryn was, in the nicest sense of the word, raised as a peasant and most likely had to do chores, unlike the noble Delearys who had mundane tasks like these taken care of by servants. 

The paladin turned around, clutching the crudely separated skirt and smiled somewhat awkwardly at the water genasi who'd just entered the room. "Faerryn, dearest, could you please help me to turn this into something more wearable?"


	3. As Clear As Coffee Grind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People claim that the coffee shop "The Guild" just outside the campus of Newsprings University is the most romantic place in the city. Delearys' coworkers Faerryn and Sal would wholeheartedly agree, but Delearys isn't too sure.
> 
> Prompt: Coffee Shop AU

"That'll be 3,-" Delearys took the coins with a practiced smile. The costumer took their order with a nod and turned around. 

Delearys looked around the small shop. It wasn't a very busy afternoon. When she first took the job, it was more out of necessity than anything, but she had found that the diverse stream of people coming through was really interesting, and could teach her more than private lessons ever could. 

Faerryn, Delearys' coworker and friend, finished another order. She seemed nervous. Her dyed bright blue hair dangled past her face, some loose strands that had escaped from a messy bun. "Messed up an order?" Delearys asked. "I won't tell Oak."

"Oh no no no." Faerryn smiled. "It's just past three, and Nismyl's class has finished. So I expect her any moment." 

"Nismyl Saurflayer?" Delearys asked, and Faerryn nodded, a faint blush colouring her cheeks. "I thought she was already dating Lo- Lorra-, Lau-.. Someone someone Laravilliers. I know her from my International Relationships classes." 

"Well, yes. Kind of." Faerryn put a strand behind her ear, which fell back immediately. "You see, Nissie is polyamorous, so while she is dating Loratris she is still open for new relationships." "Ah, right" Delearys nodded and continued, teasingly. "Then I won't stand in the way of you and dear 'Nissie'." "Shut up." Faerryn muttered, but still with a smile. 

Delearys chuckled and walked to the back, where the supplies lay. Some small candies and pastries had to be restocked, the only food items the Guild sold. Still, they were pretty popular. At that moment, the staff entrance door slammed open and a stressed looking Sal stormed in. 

"Has he been yet?" The music student asked, quickly sliding off his bagpipes. "Fuck, you wouldn't know, of course." Delearys looked at him with a frown. "Your shift isn't until this evening, right? And who are you talking about?" 

Sal dropped his bag next to his weapon of mass destruction and quickly pulled the uniform shirt over his head. "Some guy, a stem student, something like innovation and leadership." He muttered. "I dont care but he's cute." Delearys folded her arms. "And let me guess, his lessons ended at three?" 

Sal looked up to her with his charming smile. "Won't you trade half of your shift so I can get a chance at love?" "I'm sorry, Romeo. I'm keeping my evening free. I got a call this morning.. My uncle has gotten very ill and I have to take the early train tomorrow to get back there." 

Sal let out a groan as he stood up, fixing his hair. "Your family is always so unbelievably inconsiderate. Fine. I'll ask Faer, or give Jonathan a call in case of emergency." 

Delearys walked back with him to the public area, and stocked the counter shelves. From the corner of her eye, she saw Faerryn chat excitingly with a student in a Miss Frizzle style patchwork dress. That must be Nismyl. 

Since Sal eagerly claimed the other register, Delearys decided to make her round through the seating places. She took an empty cup here, a wrapper there and cleaned off the small tables. 

On the other side, she saw a young first-year student, who had their colorful tiger-striped laptop open in front of them. As the barista approached, she noticed that next to the girl, a boy was slumped in the corner of the bench, eyes closed. 

"Ah, sorry." The girl looked up with an apologetic smile. "We're studying for the exam tomorrow, but.." she glanced to her friend. "He was out late last night." 

"That's alright." Delearys smiled. "You're still working I see. Can I get you anything?" "Ehm, yes, two donuts please. And thank you..." She glanced quickly towards the name tag. "Delearys." "No problem." 

As the barista turned around, she could hear a muffled muttering behind her. "Wake up sleepyhead, you'll forget everything about criminal history." 

Back at the counter, Delearys saw Sal leaning forward with the order in his hand, chatting with a blonde guy who clutched a book. Next to the name on the cup, Delearys noticed a phone number. She rolled her eyes and took two donuts from the snack shelves, but before she could quickly return to the studying duo, Faerryn waved to get her attention.

"Hey Leary, now that Sal's here too, could you cover me for a moment?" The blue-haired girl looked back at Nismyl, who smiled. Delearys didnt have the heart, or the workplace attitude to refuse. "Make sure you'll be back on time." She just warned her friend, whose grin grew even broader. "Thanks, you're the best!" And Delearys saw how the two of them disappeared through the front door. She shrugged and returned to the tables with two donuts.

The boy was now awake, and looked with messy hair and bright eyes at the arriving sweets. "Thank you so much!" He gushed. "I'll pay for these Mac, don't worry." He smiled up at Delearys. "How much?"   
She thought for a moment. "Those are 1,50 each, so 3,- total." 

"Here. And you can keep the change, I have enough." He put 5,- on the table, to Delearys' surprise. "Oh, uh, thank you." He didn't act like a rich kid, like the ones she knew from her family. Far from it, in fact. But Delearys wasn't one to judge, especially when it involved tips. 

She returned back to the counter to put the money in one of the registers. Sal was still manning the other one, and still talking to the blonde guy: luckily he was taking other orders in the meantime. 

It was a bit busier now, and Delearys handled a few intricate coffee orders and some sweets, before Faerryn returned, blush still on her cheeks and her hair even messier than before. She disappeared behind, and Sal and Delearys shared a meaningful glance.

"Hi, I'd like a frappuccino please." Delearys looked up, and across the counter stood.. a very beautiful girl. She wore jeans and a tank top and the ends of her short brown hair were dyed red. Her lipstick was red as well, as she smiled friendly at the barista, and her eyes... her eyes seemed to have specks of gold over so many rich hues of brown. 

Delearys, almost as in a trance, made the usual motions, but wasn't able to look away. "Wha- what's your name?" "Wren." The girl said, and that smile, why did it seem so bright in the dim lights of the late afternoon?

"Whoohooo! Guess who's got a date to the Lakeside club tonight!" Delearys blinked for a moment as her coworker shouted his triumph from behind the other register. The blonde guy had left, and Sal looked in the direction of his friend and the new customer. A big grin grew on his face, as if he didn't want to miss anything from what was about to unfold.

"The Lakeside club?" Wren repeated. "I was planning to go there too, tonight." She turned to Delearys, who was still in process of writing the name on the cup. "Will you be there too... Delearys?" 

"Oooof Course!" Sal slid closer and answered before his friend could say another. "Delearys would never pass on such a wonderful opportunity!" He then quickly took the cup and filled it with the requested beverage. "Wonderful." Wren chuckled as she took the drink and payed. "I'll see you tonight, then!" 

As soon as Wren left The Guild, Delearys turned sputteringly to her coworker. "Sal!!" She spat. "Wha- I- Why did you do that!?" 

"Sssh, relax!" The art major pat Delearys' shoulder. "You can thank me later. Instead of having to think about your family all night, you can now go dance with- and I say this as just an observer- someone incredibly hot." 

Delearys put her hands to her reddened face and muttered some incomprehensible words. Sal laughed. "It was so clear that you weren't gonna ask her out yourself, something had to be done. That's what you get when you work at The Guild."


End file.
